Titan's Fall
by Crystallion12
Summary: On his eighth year of being an Alpha, they took flight, and snatched that ebony dragon from everything he knew, taking him to the 'BloodSport Arena'. And considering no one had the guts to challenge the mighty Alpha of the night with the fury of his name, they had to go to extreme measures. For no ruler can reign forever... And the dark dragons of nightmares are out for blood.
1. Glossary of Terms

Titan's Fall

 _On his eighth year of being an Alpha, they took flight, and snatched that ebony dragon from everything he knew, taking him to the 'BloodSport Arena'. And considering no one had the guts to challenge the mighty Alpha of the night with the fury of his name, they had to go to extreme measures. For no ruler can reign forever... And the dark dragons of nightmares are out for blood._

 _ **Viewer discrimination is highly advised for the gritty story. Some use of language down below.**_

 **Glossary; Terms, Words, Definitions, Etc.**

 **Flap-ring-round** : _Phrase -_ Often spoken of with the concept or past tense of patrol, it means to fly around the same place over and over.

 **Dragoness:** A female dragon, typically fully grown/matured, with hatchlings.

' **Homing' calls:** The often unique (often determined by the pitch or silent thrumming of the sound- this can come in hundreds of variations, and sometimes can only be picked up by an Alpha Dragon's hearing) sound that a dragon may make when approaching its nest/nesting grounds/home.

 **Royal Family:** __Dragons descending from previous bloodlines of Alpha Dragons; most live in the _NightFuria Palace_ , protected by the _Royal Guard_.

 **Royal Guard:** The elite fighters that guard the _Royal Family_ in the Palace.

 **Wyrdens:** __The 'protectors' or 'standard Guard' of the _BloodSport Arena_. There are four types; the Flight Wyrdens, the Defender Wyrdens, Raiding Wyrdens (sometimes known as simply 'Raiders') and the Patrol Wyrdens. [More information on the subject can/will be found in-story.]

 **BloodSport Arena:** _Location-_ The coliseum-like arena that dragons will fight in, located on Draekon Island- beside the NightFuria Palace, and Amethyst Mountain.

 **Flock/Herd/Pack/Thunder of Dragons:** A tricky, and often muddled topic. The correct word for a group of dragons is a _Thunder_ , but in less formal manners, there is a simple way to define it. A _herd_ of dragons is a non-winged group of dragons that are all the same species, and often rank in the hundreds for their numbers. A _pack_ of dragons is a mix of species, in any manner or form. A _flock_ is a group of dragons that can fly, and are the same species, and generally, this flock will migrate, much like birds. [The second part is a headcanon- the first is retrieved from the Inheritance Cycle.]

 **Dragonshit:** _Term_ \- Basically, in full honesty and simplicity, it's yakshit or cowshit, any of those means of language, but for dragons.

 **Scale-folk:** __ _Term-_ What dragons will call members of a dragon group who are generally considered together, belonging, or as friends. Similar to how humans will define 'town-folk' or 'common-folk'.

 **Mirit:** One hundred seconds. While dragons do refer to human time measurement in a grander scale or task, or the time of day, when they are in formal matters, or are completing smaller tasks, drawing comparisons, or anything of the like, they will use 'mirits' to count.

 **Mirite:** A dragon whose job is to count mirits in Arena Battles, or another formal matter. They are often chosen for being old, disabled, mentally stunted, or just unappealing or useless in their species and life. Mirites are often despised for their 'low-class life' and teased by the crowd.

 **Champions:** In many Dragon Nests under the NightFuria Legion, the King or Queen (the alpha) of the Nest will have a _Champion_ ; a dragon who ranks above all the others, usually combining their ability to lead, fight, defend, look, and talk. Because of this, most _Champion_ dragons are dangerous species who may be the only one of their species within that nest (usually as a precaution for the _Champion_ , to make sure he or she didn't get challenged for their place- see more in _Crulling_.). A _Champion_ can be replaced through a challenger winning a duel, or death, whether it be from old age, sickness, etcetera- or, if they are maimed beyond fighting capability, or rendered unable to fly.

 **Crulling:** The process of when a new _Champion_ dragon will seek out and defeat, maim, or kill other members of its species in its nest in order to protect its status as the _Champion_. The word may have originated from the similar term of 'culling'.

 **Brute:** A dragon in a (Red, Green, Blue, or Purple) Death's Nest, ranked as one of the following three by its skill, achievements, and popularity among the nest and determined by the ruler of the nest- (ascending order) Warrior, Master, and Elite- that is charged to kill and destroy any trespassers that enter the nest territory. Often, these _Brutes_ will travel in small groups of the same skill. Facing an attack from a _Brute_ is almost always fatal.

 **NightFuria Palace:** _Location-_ The dragon-made (as far as the elders know) palace that used to be exclusive to Night Furies, but is now open to all species, and holds the _Royal Family_ , the Alpha (if he is present) and the _Royal Guard_. [More information can/will be found in-story.]

 **Amethyst Mountain:** _Location-_ The mountain that serves as a home for a large quantity of dragons, of every and all species. [More information can/will be found in-story. Minimal information to avoid spoilers.]

 **Feather-brain:** _Phrase-_ A dumb dragon; a moron, unintelligent.

 **Sxrix:** _Term-_ A dragon cuss word, often considered the most insulting and explicit of them all. However, it is actually considered a historical factor, too, for it ties in with the legend of the Twilight Tower, and the zombie-like dragons that rise from the graves there on the sixth blood moon.

 **Cripple-by-body:** _Phrase-_ A crippled dragon that has lost a limb, or has a physical (visual) deformity.

 **[Will be periodically updated as more becomes known.]**


	2. Chapter I- By Talons, Taken

Titan's Fall

 _On his eighth year of being an Alpha, they took flight, and snatched that ebony dragon from everything he knew, taking him to the 'BloodSport Arena'. And considering no one had the guts to challenge the mighty Alpha of the night with the fury of his name, they had to go to extreme measures. For no ruler can reign forever... And the dark dragons of nightmares are out for blood._

 **CONTENT WARNING:**

Main content found in the following;

 _Rather graphic injury, violence, and most notably, blood and gore displayed beyond this point, from the first chapter and onwards._

Also, the following content may/may not contain the following;

 _Frequent character/other deaths and language, and other forms of minor to mild adult themes, such as sexual suggestions, enslavement, carnage/massacre, torture, brutal murder, etc._

 _ **NOTE: Rating may go up to M, should this turn out even gorier than it originally was planned.**_

 _ **Viewer discrimination is highly advised for this gritty story.**_

 **Chapter I: By Talons, Taken**

Toothless wasn't sure how he still had the meagre contents of his stomach contained.

Despite the horrors that were playing out before his lime green eyes, he continued to watch as they fought mercilessly.

Despite the carnage, he continued watching, even as screams started to haunt every last one of his dreams- he watched, his pupils reflecting with dismay, the sheer disgust and sadness of it all deep within the black slits. However, thankfully for everyone, the lithe, shadowy dragon was too engrossed into the brutal, violent and engaging action to hurl up on the stone before him, or, understandably in a much less favourable way, onto the dragons that were watching underneath him.

His wings twitched, and his tail lashed to and fro. His ear plates rose up and pressed against his neck, adrenaline coursing through his body, as though he was down in the arena fighting like the red and white dragons were.

However, he wasn't, but not unlike the bloodied, dying Deadly Nadder and the currently winning and panting Polar Serpent were, he was scared.

But not for him, not for his family who could die if he lost- no, he was downright terrified, with blazing hot fear rushing through his veins, for the two contestants grappling talons, snapping and tearing out throats, down below in the arena. For _all_ of the battling dragons.

His eyes wandered up to the tall, towering spires of rock that surrounded the open arena, cringing when he saw the countless, innocent creatures that were chained to their posts, dreading the moment they would be thrown into their possible death sentence. A slight flicker of anger flared within him, his claws scraping against the rock ledge he sat on, remembering the depressing truth of those dragons' pasts, and just how horrible the Wyrdensof the BloodSport Arena were behind their deceiving words and wings.

Suddenly, the Night Fury was torn back to reality. Dazed for a split moment, his gaze flickered from the sky and the loudly cheering audience first, before eventually finding the source of his attention, which came in alongside the sickening crack of bones.

He wouldn't have even needed to lay his eyes on the defeated, slain beast on the tinted red sand of the arena floor, to know the Nadder had died, as was sounded clearly when a heavy _thud_ rang in his ears. He shuddered, but found, as usual, for the longest while, unable to tear his appalled eyes away from the new corpse that had made its tragic mark in the horrible place that was the BloodSport Arena, where almost no one got out alive once they stepped in.

Honestly, it could almost be said that the male, crimson red and pale blue Nadder was somewhat _fortunate_ \- during his stay on this wretched, cold, rocky, gloomy island, Toothless had found himself seeing one too many worse outcomes.

 _Unfortunately_ , though, it didn't really and truly make it any less vile to behold.

Its once pretty, shimmering right dark blue and green wing was wrenched out of its socket, laying in the sand motionless. Blood had sprayed over the membrane, and had soaked the ground below. Not far from the disembodied limb, laid the rest of the Deadly Nadder's disgusting figure.

The creature had a partially severed left leg above the knee joint, the lean white muscles ripped and split, and blood was rapidly spilling out the wound. Its right wing was completely detached from the Nadder, and it wasn't a clean amputation, with the bone cracked and crumbling as blood fountained out the mangled joint. The Polar Serpent's sharp fangs had ripped and torn through his once pale yellow underside, and Toothless almost threw up at the sight of the pink and bleeding organs within that had been exposed, and had only just stopped pulsing. Deep and bloody wounds of claw injuries and bite-marks littered its wrecked body. Its yellow eyes, one now loose from the socket with light green gunk dripping out, were blank, dead, lifeless, hollow; he didn't make a single sound or movement, completely void of life. The creature's jaws were slightly open, a stream of blood leaking out from its lower gums, where a large tooth had been ripped out, its tongue and the roof of its mouth pale and frozen.

He was dead. Toothless was only sickened and rendered silent by the gory display, which had now joined the multiple others that haunted his mind, flashing and clouding every last thought that raced through him.

The Deadly Nadder that laid on the ground, though, he sadly accepted, was no longer Vrionth, the son of Melonah and Tynnur, and mate of Epiphany.

Not only had the endless battles between the contestants taken a highly visible change physically, but anyone who somehow survived would now be left insane, or at least traumatised by the mental effects, as was rather obvious already.

The Alpha wanted to look away. He wanted to turn his head down, close his eyes tight, and never look at a dead dragon again. He doubted, he believed that he wouldn't be too mad if someone suddenly pounced on him, pinning him under steely talons, pushing down on his heavy and nervous chest- and regardless of how painful it was, scraping his now darkened, lost, horrified eyes right out of their sockets from where they were embedded in his hard skull.

He just wanted to get _away._

He wanted to fly away from this nightmare, back to Berk, his home and subjects, his friends and 'family', back to his beloved rider, Hiccup...

And by the stars, on that night, every higher being in the great and terrible heavens and underworlds would know his longing, his grievous and his scared howls that pierced the chilly night air, tearing through the silence, as it seemed that even the moon hid, cowering behind the clouds from the dark dragon. Critters of every size and shape hid among the plant-life, scurrying into their caves and burrows as the terrible cry echoed across the land.

 _Please, Hiccup-_ he would beg out with his thoughts into the night, as if his beloved other-half could hear him- _Save me._

 _However did my life dwindle down to this?_

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

 _A few weeks previous, on Berk..._

His life was the closest description of perfect, to Toothless.

To the Night Fury, he simply had everything and anything he could ever need, or want, in life. Even with the foreboding, forbidden, dark lingering of the uncertainty of his legendary species, and their existence, of which he may never end up finding out the results to, Toothless was quite carefree now.

The only regret he held to his chest hard had to be the earth-shattering death of Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father and the wife of Valka.

Said woman was now the grandmother to Hiccup and Astrid's five-year-old daughter, Christina. Stoick had been the previous leader, the 'Chief', of the tribe, before his beloved, precious rider, Hiccup, took over, and was now in that hefty role, and he, the partner of said ruler, was now the Alpha of all dragons.

Sure, it was a huge responsibility, one that changed everything, but both of them had worked it out so they could still be together, and it was comfortably executed with timing, activities and the whole weight of their work.

But, all in all, they were happy. Hiccup and Astrid were married and had their wonderful little daughter, and he and Stormfly were happily courting, even if they couldn't have young of their own (as far as they knew, they didn't dare risk it). Both of their subjects lived under their care and protection, happy and free.

Currently, he was sat on the hill that rose above the vast majority of the village, overseeing a bunch of young Hobblegrunts as they frolicked and played. Sunset's rays of light, a shimmering array of orange, red, pink, and yellow, shone over Berk, glorifying the village that marked as the crown jewel of the Barbaric Archipelago. Toothless' midnight wings were fanned, allowing the gentle breeze of the evening streak underneath- the wisps of cool, crisp air graced over his scales, and he breathed in deeply, the fresh atmosphere in his nostrils. His eyes shone with brightness and calmness that came from the dragonets playing together.

For how long the Night Fury stayed there, he didn't bother to count- but he was made aware of Hiccup coming home from his rounds, when the man's voice called from across the village, as the Chief walked up the hill.

Happy, his ear plates flipped upright, and with cheer and bounce in his steps, he padded down the grass to greet him.

Upon sighting him, the man grinned. "Heyya, Bud! How was your day?" Hiccup's hands came in contact with the black scales of Toothless' neck as the ebony dragon jumped around him in a tight circle, his fingers rushing over the warm, dry, smooth texture as it passed by. Toothless warbled and snorted his casual response, letting the Chief know all was well and ordinary. Now smiling, Hiccup rubbed his companion's head, and followed the enthusiastic creature into their house.

The hearth was burning, the aroma of dinner thick in the air; Astrid was obviously cooking tonight, and sighing and grinning with a shake of his head, Hiccup walked over to join her. Toothless watched as they shared a small peck on the lips, and went on to start arguing playfully about how much salt they needed.

 _Oh, they're so cute sometimes,_ he thought, smiling fondly, as he walked up the stairs, slipping into their room, of where both he, Stormfly, Astrid, and Hiccup slept. Christina had her own room, as did Valka.

Stormfly, ever as beautiful and peacefully asleep, was curled up in their shared dragon bed of comfortable pillows and blankets, caught both his eyes and breath- he took that breath in, releasing it after a moment. He purred quietly, and slithered across to the sky blue dragoness, laying down by her side.

His tired muscles were still aching from the day's tiresome events, and he let out a rather audible yawn, retracting his teeth while doing so, and stretching his claws and neck. He then rested his head by Stormfly's, breathing softly on her shining scales.

Then, he closed his exhausted eyes, and fell into the silent, beautiful depths of sleep.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

'Of course he is,' the Rumblehorn snapped, his voice quiet as to not reveal their hidden location, tucked away behind the cover of the trees. His blue-red tail was lashing furiously. 'My nose has never been wrong, featherbrain!'

'So? If the Alpha is as powerful and mysterious as myths so speak of him, then perhaps he has the ability to disguise his scent?' The second dragon growled in response to the Tracker Class dragon's remark, and ruffled its wings to be rid of that horrid, tingling sensation of suspense. 'How can you be so certain about something that is as low and despicable as a theory would be? We don't even know if the Alpha _is_ alive!'

'Alright, fine, you hold a point.' The Rumblehorn's scales glinted in the moonlight as his heavy breaths came out in chilly puffs of air, the beast now silent.

A third dragon spoke up, breaking the eerie silence, its pitch black scales helping her blend into the shadows. 'So, what do we do now? Just storm into this wretched human nest and hope he's there? Or patiently wait for a miracle to happen?'

'Stop being so mean, Starblaze. And we can't be bothered to listen to your harbingers of failure.'

The dragoness, now known as Starblaze, snorted. 'Yeah, sure. I'll shut my muzzle. But did any of you even consider any other options? Did you?'

'Quiet, I thought I heard something...'

After hissing at the dark creature, the second dragon peered upon the Viking nest. Lights were few and dim within some of the structures humans called 'houses' or 'huts', signifying that some humans may still be awake in the late hours, and that was annoying. Scouring the nest with his narrow, orange-yellow eyes that simply radiated frustration, he attempted to spot the undoubtedly present but unseen Alpha. Very sparse knowledge had been gathered about their current ruler, and that made this job even more difficult than it already was.

Starblaze grumbled. 'Well, this whole thing was a disaster.' She glared coldly. 'I told you it would be, Stormbreaker.'

The Rumblehorn, known as Stormbreaker, snarled at her. 'I am very close to ripping your vile tongue out, grabbing you in my talons painfully and cruelly, then flying down into the blasted underworld, and leisurely baking you in the fires of Hel. So shut your fucking muzzle, or I'll do it for you!'

In response, the ebony dragoness bared her teeth and hissed threateningly.

'Say that again, you son of an effing Hydra! I _dare_ you!'

A furious roar cut the Rumblehorn straight off his sentence- the last dragon, absolutely fed up of their tiresome bickering and cursing, sent a hot ember at both of them to shut them up. He hissed lowly, pupils thin against his dark eyes. 'This isn't why we're here! Now both of you, stop it. Should I hear even a single word from either of you, I will personally leave you at the mercy of a Northern Queen, and you can both die accordingly from her gargantuan jaws or the volcano. That, or her talons. Sound fair?'

They merely stayed silent, nodding as a necessary mark of acknowledgement. The three scaly winged beasts slithered out from the forest in near sync, moving quietly and stealthily through the nest of the humans.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

 _Captured._

Toothless hadn't quite expected that one word to become reality, as he slept peacefully through the night.

Suddenly, though, he was woken- grouchy and grumpy, Toothless didn't bother to open his eyes. It was probably only those blasted Terrible Terrors again, curling up on their roof so they could wake the Haddocks up in the morning.

 _Thump._

His eyes shot open inevitably now- that most certainly _wasn't_ a Terror. And it was definitely inside.

Lazily stretching his limbs, the Night Fury stood, carefully stepping around Stormfly, still resting easy and serenely and slipping past their riders' bed. He quietly nudged open the doors of their room, and he cautiously eyed the living room with his emerald eyes. Nothing. 'Huh...' He murmured, under his breath. 'Maybe it was just my imagination, then... Or, maybe another dragon...'

'Quiet! He'll hea-'

Toothless' head whipped around, a plasma blast threatening to gather in his mouth, as he switched into his defensive form and hissed.

So...

He _wasn't_ alone.

'Show yourself, intruder!' The Alpha spat on the ground in front of his talons, where he heard the sound from. Whoever, or whatever was in _his_ home, better have a good excuse. Even Cegress, or Hookfang, who were often just as thick-headed and ignorant as their riders, knew better than to step into their house without permission, or wake him up. It was practically blasphemy! And this dragon dares to proceed with the action?

'And why,' A new, feminine voice growled, 'Should we do that? Wouldn't serve as a very good plan, if you ask me.'

'Oh?' Toothless narrowed his eyes. 'You have a _plan_ , then? Alright, then. So, what's this little 'plan' of yours about? What does it involve- no, actually- WHO does it involve? If you dare say 'Hiccup' I will personally find you and tear you apart.'

Three voices, including the two he had previously heard, almost laughed. 'Oh, don't worry, Alpha, we aren't fussed about your pretty little human.'

He relaxed... A little bit. Not by a lot, and he still remained tense and wary.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long... At all.

'Like Starblaze here said,' One of the male dragons said, 'We aren't after your 'rider'. We're here for _you_. Get him!'

He didn't get a chance to say anything, call for help, or even move.

He was already unconscious, darkness as black as the night and as unforgiving as his scales enveloping his sight, and a painful throb in his skull sending him mind-dead.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

 _Guuhr... Gah... What happened..._ Toothless' head was pounding. The dragon's eyelids fluttered, and he immediately closed them when cold, stinging turbulence bashed against his eyes. It wasn't just the thin, chilly air that troubled him, though, but the burn in his body. He had to notice that cold metal was bounding his snout and paws together, and binding his ebony wings to his lithe body. It rubbed against his scales painfully and made them itch a little.

'Whav tha...' He mumbled, and he finally pushed himself to open an eye- and saw landscape below, passing by just as quickly as it came- he was in the air, then. His neck was hanging, and his head heavy.

Alarmed, his muscles tensed, and he writhed upon realising that he had chains on him.

'Stop struggling!' A female, and familiar voice hissed in his ear. Warm breath plastered on his scales, and he whimpered, feeling cold talons dig into his sides further. Said talons were presumably holding him up in the chilly morning skies. They were large, and there were four of each, grappling him by his ribs, just behind his shoulders.

The Night Fury snarled inwardly. How dare she!? 'Let fme go!' He shrieked, thrashing harder.

His deep, dark voice was muffled and miffed by the metallic grey, thin chains that were wrapped twice just above his nostrils, and wrapping around a few times at the top of his skull, almost like a horse's bridle. The thought of that alone made him feel under-graded, low, pathetic, and more like a tool than an actual dragon.

Sadly, his restraints didn't end there. Thicker, larger chains bound his paws together up to his chest and underbelly (both sets of legs were tied) and also pressed his folded wings to his back. He also could feel other thin chains binding his tail-fins, so even if he could escape, he'd still be rendered unable to fly; it poured salt into the wounds of being unable to fly naturally, as a cripple-by-body. It was aggravating, but as he continued to fruitlessly struggle by talons and bindings, he soon came

to the conclusion it was useless in every aspect. His efforts would be going up in vain clouds of smoke, no matter how much he tried.

It was truly, and utterly hopeless, and no one could deny such a statement.

So, he decided to crawl into the corners of surrender, pretending, in his mind, that he could curl up tightly and hide his face, and just pray that he'd wake up back in his home with his friends and family the next morning. However, something told Toothless that this wasn't happening, at least not any time soon.

From his given situation and position, it was hard for the ebony creature to see exactly what his surroundings were. The chains that wrapped around his muzzle made his head and neck droop, since there was a thin chain looped through to connect to the ones around his paws, effectively cutting off all movement. He was absolutely helpless, useless, unable to fight back; he couldn't even see what was going on. Instead, he used his sense of smell and hearing to figure out that he wasn't alone with this maniacal she-dragon. He could hear at least six more pairs of wing-beats in the air, and taking that each was had their own body, that made six dragons, seven, including the dragon who was carrying him.

Their scents, however, made him more intimidated than he ever thought he could be.

Dragon blood.

All of them simply reeked of the substance, and it made him shudder and whimper, wondering what that could possibly mean.

Judging by the fact they had just dragon-napped him, he was taking that they weren't all that friendly scale-folk, especially now that he knew they were living and breathing within blood-splattered and tainted scales. The claws that clutched onto him were also dirty with dried muck, mud, dust, and other retched things, not just covered in dried blood. It only made the whole thing all-the-more uncomfortable and miserable.

 _Why?_ He questioned to himself, sad and tired from what was probably hours of flying now- the sun was beginning to set now in the west. _Why would they do this? What did I ever do to them? Do I know these dragons? If so, why NOW? Why..._

'You have a lot of questions, my Alpha.' One of the dragons suddenly said, and Toothless snorted. That was an understatement.

The dragon seemed to chuckle a little to himself, and for a while, Toothless wondered if he should even listen to them. After all, they had just taken him away from his home in the middle of the night... Oh well. Maybe they could explain a few bits and pieces of what was going on.

Once again, the dragon who had spoken seemed to just read his mind. Granted, it could have been his expressions, but it still stood astonishing to Toothless, if not a bit creepy. 'Do not fret,' He said, 'For soon, your questions shall be answered in what I hope will be _decent_ _clarity_.' Toothless frowned at the last two words of the dragon's sentence; they seemed to almost be spoken in a disbelieving, angry, or exasperated tone; the Night Fury could not be certain.

He began to speak again, and Toothless was ready to listen, but the same dragoness from before, who seemed to be the one carrying him, hissed and snapped, agitated. 'Stop talking to him, you feather-brained sxrix.'

Her words made him inwardly flinch, especially when the dragon she had addressed let out a clearly not impressed snarl. Thankfully, he had to note, that was all the two exchanged, as the rest of the journey- as he figured it somewhat would be- progressed.

The sun and moon would rise and fall, and they would pass over many different landscapes- deserts, ocean, grassy fields and meadows, mountains, even tundras. Wherever they were going wasn't near Berk, clearly out of the Nordic Islands and Archipelagos, and that worried Toothless to nearly no end. Would their tracking dragons be able to trek that far to find him? He'd always presumed that Rumblehorns, the champions and dominate species of the Tracker Class, could follow any scent to anywhere, but could this distance be _too_ far?

He dreaded to find out, and that was probably what sparked that small, aching tug at the back of his mind that told him to be relieved with the secrecy and explanatory ways of his captors.

That, and the fact no one had told him anything. Maybe they would end up telling him of things that were even worse than his imagination had ever stretched... Which brought him to his next 'why' on his non-existent list.

 _Why do they need ME, of all dragons? Because I'm a Night Fury? Or because I'm the Alpha?_

No matter what, this was the burning question he couldn't shake himself of, both physically and mentally, although he doubted the first one would do any good regardless.

Toothless found himself sleeping little during the flight to wherever they happened to be going to. He wasn't fed at all, and was only kept hydrated reasonably by the one carrying him- she would land by a river, keeping him pinned the whole time, and pull back the thin chains on his muzzle a bit back on his head, keeping a firm grip all the while, and then force his neck to bend so he could drink from the water. It wasn't a very pleasant process, but compared to everything else she had done to keep him quiet the last few days, from horrid obscenities to clawing and beatings with her tail and paws, he had decided to be grateful for it. Then again, they probably _didn't_ want him dead, so that made sense. That fact alone- making sense- seemed rather impossible and in the gloom right now, so that also managed to baffle him.

 _Just add it to the pile,_ he thought bitterly. She picked him up in her claws once again, taking flight and joining the flock of dragons once more.

He didn't bother looking or making any gestures to the other six winged, reptilian captives, chained and held in the grasp of the flock, just like he was- he had long found out _not_ to do that, for a collection of reasons that could make him shudder.

Things were not looking overly positive so far.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter II- The BloodSport Arena**

 **A/N (Author's Note): Yes, I know, another new story amidst ones I haven't yet finished...**

 **Geez. Seems to be a author trait in some of us newbies. Oh well.**

 **For those who do read, or have read, said stories, I honestly can't say when they'll next be updated. ADODE (A Day On Dragon's Edge) has Chapter Three on its way. TIW (This Is War) is in the blanks. CYFTLT (Can You Feel The Love Tonight?) is in the workings, but it's randomised.**

 **DRAGONITES UNITE!**

 **-Crystallion12**


	3. Chapter II- The BloodSport Arena

Titan's Fall

 _On his eighth year of being an Alpha, they took flight, and snatched that ebony dragon from everything he knew, taking him to the 'BloodSport Arena'. And considering no one had the guts to challenge the mighty Alpha of the night with the fury of his name, they had to go to extreme measures. For no ruler can reign forever... And the dark dragons of nightmares are out for blood._

 **CONTENT WARNING:**

This story is rated T for mature and dark themes, most prominently being; violence, blood & gore, language, death, and references/or scenes with torture, carnage and sexual suggestions.

 **(Rating may go up to M)**

 **Viewer discrimination is highly advised for this fanfiction.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HttyD. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

 **Chapter II: The BloodSport Arena**

Toothless sighed deeply, tilting his head up to glare at his carrier. The dark dragoness hissed back at him, baring her sharp teeth.

'Don't worry now, Alpha.' She spoke gently, but her tone was taunting. 'We're almost there.'

He sighed. _But WHERE is that 'there'?_

Now turning his harsh, agitated stare to the metal chains wrapped around his snout. His pupils practically pressed against the insides of his eyes. He kept it this way for a while, as if to try and amuse himself, and pass the time. However, this obviously didn't work, as was made clear as he closed his lime green eyes in defeat. The Night Fury had no idea how long they intended to fly, or where they were going, and that annoyed him.

It was only when the pack of dragons passed over the dark, craggy stone formations trapping in the island ahead, did he focus his vision and perk up.

Could they finally be reaching their destination? After all, the group was letting out what he could presume were their 'homing' calls. Sharp, shrill, ringing cries they were, both majestic and terrible, and most certainly frightening calls, that echoed in his mind and ears.

For not the first time since he had become aware of their presences, Toothless wanted to look to the other captives and ask what was going on.

But, alas, he could not.

Feeling like he stood right beside useless, and was being pinned by the shameful talons of exposition, the apparently not-so-powerful Alpha (he had already tried to command them, which had somehow proved completely ineffective) allowed himself to be ferried to the island that loomed down below. The huge, dark, horrible looking pile of rock that apparently was the home of his captors, and where his fate would be left.

In more than one way, it reminded him of Outcast Island, from what he had seen so far- just much, much larger. The jutting spires of black stone, or, rather what he presumed was a form of natural mineral, looked imposing and threatening, and definitely not somewhere he wanted to fly in for a good time.

They wove together and created a scary maze of what could easily lead to an accidental impaling; or, not so accidental. The thought of that alone gave him chilly shivers down his spine and his body to shudder.

Looking closer as they flew over the island, Toothless became more and more unnerved, upon seeing the multiple dragon sentries stationed on certain rock ledges, overlooking the island and their areas, also keeping a lookout and keen eye for trespassers and anyone- or anything- that dared enter their borders. And he made that mental statement, by the appearance of said sentries, who definitely appeared as hostile figures. There were quite a lot of them, he had to note, and most of them being Stoker Class, or known for bright flames. Perhaps as a form of 'flares', that could bring attention or alert others of invaders? He had to marvel their high defences; these scale-folk clearly didn't mess around.

Of the couple of species, he could make out and identify in the island defenders, he recognised Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, and just generally the big and brute ones, which was undoubtedly prominent. It would be for intimidation, he figured, which also boosted his impressed, stirred opinions. He also sighted quite a few species he, his rider, Valka, and their friends had never encountered before.

That _wasn't_ an overly welcoming detail.

Glancing at the dragoness holding him in the sky, he sighed deeply, averting the aforementioned gaze when she returned it with a deep frown and hateful glare. And he couldn't blame the female Night Fury, either.

He and Starblaze had never gotten along in the past. _This_ certainly didn't help.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

Biting the side of his mouth in his anxiousness, his eyes landed on the ring of tall, sharp, dark mountains the dragons swooped down into- and built within, much to his shock, was a huge arena.

Somehow, someway, dragons- or maybe humans, he didn't know- had built a massive, daunting structure like that of a Roman Coliseum. The circular structure was surrounded by flat stands for what he presumed would be hundreds of dragon spectators. Down below in the centre, was the actual grounds, covered by also dark sand- or was it ash? It was more grey than it was brown, yellow, or pale tan, or even white- it held a silvery-blue-grey tint when reflected in the light (presumably even more so by broad sunlight), but otherwise looked like white sand.

Just as he had feared, however, the walls were splattered with dried blood and gore, scorched by dragon fire, and left with countless marks where dragon talons and spines had scraped and lodged themselves in.

Currently, the sand wasn't marked by any recent slaughters, but he had a horrible feeling in his gut that it wouldn't last.

The pack of dragons roared, flying upwards, allowing him to see more.

He had to notice that spectators couldn't just watch from the stands, but also the group of tall stone pillars on the outer north and west side. There were dozens upon dozens of them, but he frowned at one particular detail, a metal post wedged in the middle of each pillar. He'd have to ask about that. 

Coming up ahead now, he could see what he presumed was where his captors lived. The huge mountain had an open entrance to the outside world, but it was barred shut by two iron doors, or shutters _. Alright, so either dragons just became architectural geniuses_ , He thought to himself, _Or, humans DID build this for whatever reason, and this blasted lot took over_. The second sounded far more likely, in his opinion. But down underneath that entrance, a large palace was built, and it was definitely sized up for dragons, which rose other baffling questions in his mind. For now, he eventually decided, he'd leave said queries to slumber, at least until he had the opportunity to ask.

Toothless watched the scene around him. The pack of dragons divided into two segments- him and Starblaze, and the rest flew off back towards the arena.

Gulping, the Alpha glanced up at Starblaze, hoping, praying for some answers right now.

She said and did nothing, just flapping her wings and advancing towards the palace. She ducked down into one of the 'windows' that made up a top structure built near the top of the palace. She reared up, literally throwing him out her talons. He sprawled across the ground, growling, feeling the cold stone beneath his scales graze his body. She landed casually, padding over and grabbing his head in her forepaws.

Naturally, he tried to bite her.

'Why do they always have to sna- OW!' Starblaze brought her paw across the slightly larger Night Fury's snout with an audible thwack, grumbling curses under her breath as she cut the muzzle binding chains loose.

Snarling, Toothless snapped, but only landed his jaws on thin air.

Almost amused, the dragoness planted a paw on his skull, pinning him down and rendering his jaws useless again. 'Oh, stop it.' She laughed, and snaked her head down to snap at the chains binding his paws together, cutting all chains loose until he was free. However, she didn't let him up, and she knew how flustered he was getting. 'You've still got anger issues, Nightwing.'

Toothless- or, rather, Nightwing- glared. 'Ha,' he snorted. ' _Very_ funny, Starblaze. _VERY_ funny.'

'I take pride in that statement… Alpha.' She murmured the last word, eyeing him up and down as she diligently dipped her ebony head, and while tentative, took a few steps towards him, before deeming it was safe and padding around him. 'You certainly did fill out, didn't you, Nightwing?'

He snorted, but smirked. 'Oh? Did I? Never noticed.'

Barking a short laugh, she rolled her eyes. 'All seriousness, you grew up just fine. Unlike prime-jerk Kogán, he's hideous now.'

At this, Toothless couldn't help but chortle. 'Well, he wasn't going to be the dragon to instantly swoon all the dragonesses over, was he?' He mused, and she chuckled in her soft, sweet tone, nodding as she sat down, curling her tail around her paws and spreading the tail fins. 'Say- whatever happened to Graystripe?' He had to ask the question, and he didn't hide the concern in his voice; after all, the young Night Fury, Graystripe, had been the closest thing to a friend he'd ever had when he was still among his species' ranks.

'Eh… He's uh… Uh… He's doing… Well…' She gazed down at her paws, her eyes reflecting multiple, unrecognizable emotions he couldn't identify.

The Night Fury frowned, slowly nodding. He wasn't sure why she was so nervous and quiet saying that, but he was trying his best to be positive at the moment, so he settled with the idea that she just hadn't seen him in a while.

He sighed, shaking up his sore, aching muscles. He stared out one of the arched windows, silent for a while. He then growled, realising that he hadn't actually determined what was going on, or where he was. 'Where am I?' He snapped, not regretting the demanding and sharp tone he used. Starblaze faltered, her wings fluttering before pressing closer to her sides. 'And why am I here?'

'The first one,' She said slowly, 'I can answer. Right now, you're in the NightFuria Palace, and down there is the BloodSport Arena. Behind us is the Amethyst Mountain.' She paused, and if she caught Toothless' cringe at the arena's name, she didn't give any notion to it. She continued hesitantly. 'The second… Well… I'll leave that to the others. I'm a Flight Wyrden, we don't do that sort of thing.'

'Flight Wyrden…? What's a _Wyrden_?'

She flinched, and stood, hearing a low ring of what he presumed was a horn. 'It'll all make sense soon, Nightwing. I have to go now, but I'll se-'

'Wait… Don't call me that any more. It's not the name I go by any more.'

She frowned. 'Oh?'

'Call me Toothless.' He spoke softly, but proudly, even when she stared at him incredulously, as if he just became a Night Fury turned Snaptrapper. She slowly nodded, deciding against questioning him, and without another word, she took off and flew out of sight, leaving him alone in the empty room surrounded by huge windows.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

There were so many questions circulating in his mind right now, Toothless was almost certain he'd explode if he heard any more of these damned riddles. Confusion seemed to be everywhere he listened, looked, or thought about.

Flight Wyrdens? BloodSport Arena? NightFuria Palace? Amethyst Mountain?

Well, the first one may have had him absolutely stumped, but the second could only send shudders down his spine. He presumed the palace had something to do with Night Furies, as was suggested by its name- as for Amethyst Mountain, he just took that it was a mere name, and there weren't literally amethysts inside, but what did he know? He'd never been inside, and, well, he hadn't even known it- or any of this- had existed until the current point of time.

Gazing out through one of the windows, he sighed. If only he could fly…

'A nice view, isn't it, my Alpha?' A deep, rumbling male voice said from behind him, and he whipped around to see that a large, crimson Monstrous Nightmare stood before him. The creature stepped up beside him, standing tall and proud, its scales gleaming and yellow eyes shining. He reminded Toothless of Hookfang, honestly. Toothless only gave a small nod in response. 'You seek answers to many questions, don't you?'

'Of course I do,' Toothless snapped. 'You just took me from my home, my rider, and everything I know and love! Why would I NOT?' His eyes narrowed, claws scraping against the stone underneath them.

'Fair point.' The Nightmare stated, and pivoted around, turning to walk over to a set of doors at the far side of the room; the Night Fury followed with caution.

Pushing open said doors with his blood red snout, the dragon led him into a hallway much like the room, with the same arching windows to the sides, but each one had a rail preventing someone just falling off. Staring out them as they passed by each, Toothless watched multiple dragons of every species soar freely, frolicking in the afternoon skies, their scales brightened by the bright, setting sun.

'I'm sure faithful old Starblaze has already explained our surroundings.' He said, and Toothless gave a nod in response, glancing at the larger beast. 'And I feel the need to explain it a bit more.'

'Firstly, this Palace is related to Night Furies, and used to simply be home to them, but no longer. Now, any-dragon is welcome here, especially the Alpha. Amethyst Mountain is the home of those various dragons, for only royalty and members of the Royal Guard may reside inside the Palace- which includes you, my dear Alpha. I will escort you to your Quarters shortly, and I will have someone give you a tour of this grand place.' He paused. 'Next. The BloodSport Arena is a topic for later, so I'll skip that and go and explain how dragons work around here.'

'There are three ranks that go below the Alpha. First, is the Royal Family, which stands supreme in all. Then, you have the Royal Guard, and then the Wyrdens. That last one is a bit confusing, but you get used to it.'

The Nightmare took another pause, making sure the Night Fury was listening- which he was, albeit now with wariness- why didn't he explain this arena?

'There are four Wyrden types,' He said, 'The first is the Flight Wyrdens, who will go out and explore to do their tasks- they will fly far and wide if it means success. The next is the Defender Wyrdens, and they're the ones you probably saw before arriving here. They watch the island, and patrol our borders. They defend against invaders. Then you have the ones who attack those invaders, and they're the Raiding Wyrdens, or, just Raiders. Then, finally, you have the Patrol Wyrdens, who are the most elite of the four- and they actually stand on par, if not above, the Royal Guard, as they perform the most risky, brave, and dangerous of tasks; patrolling the islands of Alpha dragons. Patrolling islands that hold great, terrible Red Deaths, and horrible species of dragons, like Deathcrows and Slaughter Menaces, that would bring havoc and tragedy to the world if they ever escaped.'

Nodding slowly, Toothless stared at his talons.

They certainly hadn't done a very good job on the last one, considering that there had been a Red Death slumbering in the depths of Dragon Island for a few miserable centuries. He'd have to tell them that later on.

'And you?' The ebony dragon finally said, and the Monstrous Nightmare dipped his crimson coloured head.

'I, Coltris, am a member of the Royal Guard, and personal bodyguard of Princess Nighla.'

Toothless gave a small snort of acknowledgement, lifting his head in regards. 'And this is an honour?'

'Very much so, my Alpha. Very much so.'

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but he hated this room. But not for its qualities- it was actually rather luxurious and stunning.

Rather, it was the fact that it was missing a certain someone, his precious rider.

'This sucks,' He muttered to himself, laid on his back, on the padded rock slab cushioned by sheepskin, and many other furs- which was incredibly soft- that made his bed in the white palace.

He gazed out the balcony, the arch that surrounded the entrance made of a substance similar to gold, but harder, with a different texture.

The Night Fury then sighed, glancing at the sky blue Terrible Terror, perched on the bedpost. While small, he certainly had quite the vocal cords, and could keep even a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus talking for days on end, and not get eaten. Its main body colour was the light, sky blue, but his markings took on a darker, seaweed green hue, his claws grey-brown, with piercing yellow eyes that seemed bright in even the dimmest of lighting.

'Oh, it's not that bad,' The small creature chirped, curling its tail around the post. 'Besides. It won't be for that long.'

Toothless stared at Ryugon, exasperated. 'Oh, yeah, great. So you know, and I don't?'

'My Alpha, I am not permitted to share that information with you just yet.'

The ebony dragon snorted. 'Go figure…' He paused. 'I'm bored, Ryugon. Entertain me?'

'Oh?' The Terrible Terror briefly licked his yellow eye, and he slithered down so he stood not far from the Alpha. 'And how would you like me to do that, dear Alpha?'

'I dunno. You choose.' The Night Fury laid his head down on the nearest sheep skin.

Ryugon was silent for a moment.

'Knock knock…?'

Toothless groaned silently. Dear stars of the heavenly above, help him. Regardless, the dragon was trying, so he had to cut him some slack. 'Who's there?'

'What, where, why, when, and…'

Toothless frowned. 'What, where, why, when, and… who?'

'You're missing the one H.'

'The what?'

Ryugon face planted, and Toothless did chuckle, for it was incredibly silly of a joke. The Terror smiled, noticing this, though.

'Yeah, that was a bad one.'

Ryugon let out his squeaky chortle, listening as Toothless continued on. 'But I guess it somewhat works? The five W's, and the one H gag was always confusing to me when I was younger, to be honest.'

'Agreed.'

The Alpha smiled his gummy grin, and swished his tail around. 'Do continue, Ryugon, for I am greatly entertained already.'

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

Starblaze sighed, and craned her neck upwards to stare at the Alpha, stood on his balcony and overlooking the activities of the many dragons moving around at this time. While the Night Fury was clearly saddened at being away from home and his friends, he was smiling softly. She felt a lump rise in her throat, and turned her gaze to the ground as she soared away from the Palace.

Nightw- or, rather, Toothless- still didn't know.

It wasn't far away now. They were gathering more and more contestants by the Miŗit, and they'd be all set and ready to go before long. The invitations to all the spectators had already been sent out, and any Champions were cognizant of their impending doom.

Oh well… At least she wasn't going to be fighting a random stranger to the bitter death.

She honestly had no reason to even _care_. But yet, she felt like she should.

Everyone, whatever rank they stood in, whether they admitted it or not, knew it was wrong. All of it; wrong.

Starblaze wasn't sure who she should actually be mad with. The Wyrdens, the Guard, the Royal Family… Maybe she'd just curse the whole lot. Which _did_ mean she was also blaming _her_ own scaly behind, but she'd done it before, one more time wouldn't hurt.

Her ear plates lifted, and she twisted her neck around a couple dozen degrees to look at the toxic green and purple Deadly Nadder flying up alongside her. Eeilain, her name was. The dragon squawked, the pale brownish-cream coloured crown of spikes lining her head flaring. She nodded in response to the gesture. 'A nice day for flying, huh, Starblaze?' The Nadder's gaze swept over the dragons flying in jagged paths, all carrying buckets of water. Despite the chaotic flying, they knew how to get around, never bumping into another carrier, never getting into any squabbles. They just did their jobs respectfully and quietly.

The Night Fury dragoness also stared at the bucket carriers.

'Yeah…' She murmured, and slowed slightly, allowing hers and the Nadder's heads to be aligned. 'Nice day…'

'What is it?' The dragon asked, and she sighed.

'Is it the Alpha? Your past?' Eeilain paused. 'No? The upcoming brawls?'

'All of it, I guess.' She muttered, nipping at her collarbone scales a bit, feeling an itch. The black scales, glossy and shiny, with a somewhat blue tint, shimmered in the sunlight. Understanding, the Deadly Nadder nodded her large green head. She was beautiful, with primarily bright emerald green scales, and purple down towards her tail and feet, with a pale underside and a blue-purple streak over her snout, running down beneath the nose horn, which had broken off at the top, leaving a rather unflattering, rounded stump after all the past years.

Starblaze sighed. 'Eeilain? You said you used to be an Elite Brute in King Firestorm's Nest?'

'Yes, I was.' The Nadder said, frowning. 'Why?'

The Night Fury tilted to the left, the two circling around the mountain. 'How did you do it?'

'Do what?'

'Live in that roll.' Starblaze sighed. 'Do your job.'

Eeilain paused, as if she wasn't sure what to say. 'I just… I didn't let it get to me.'

'You spent your everyday life flap-ring-round, killing anyone who even just fell off course into the territory…'

The Nadder nodded. 'Uh huh. Nasty, right?'

'Uh, yeah, that's the _definition_ of nasty, Eeilain. Just nasty.'

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

'Of course he wouldn't appreciate this. Did you hear him before? "I need to get back to my Hiccup!" and, "Oh, oh no, my rider will freak out when he sees I'm gone"? It's hilariously cutesy. How did our Alpha, a Night Fury none the less, end up like that?'

The Rumblehorn, Stormbreaker, chortled. 'That I did. It's pathetic. Even Vakreein was better than him, and he had a dope face beyond belief.'

'Well,' The second dragon, a pale green Monstrous Nightmare, said. 'It's not the worst that's happened.'

They turned their gaze to stare at the stolen captives, all of them chained and locked up underground, most of the unknowing creatures that happened to be far from ready to meet their fates. From Gronckles, to Flightmares, Woolly Howls, and Arch-Angel dragons, they had them all, from weak and strong, small and big. Stormbreaker let a toothy, savage grin break forth. 'It's going to be fun, this time 'round.'

'Indeed. When's the first match, again? The excitement is making me forgetful.'

The Rumblehorn laughed. 'Tomorrow.'

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-Xx**

Hiding in the gloom, behind the dark spires of rock that made up the outer walls of Draekon Island, was a Night Fury.

Its grey scales, broken apart by darker stripes and markings down his spine, blended almost perfectly in with its surroundings, as it watched flying beasts come back and forth, carrying buckets and dressed in armour. He growled under his breath, and his claws quietly tapping on the ground as he moved, he sneaked down to a lower platform to observe. He was waiting for a signal from a fellow Night Fury.

 _And here she is, at last,_ he thought, watching as dark wings covered the stars, before a shadowy, fleeting figure dove down and landed right behind him. He smiled, twisting around to look at her.

'How's it going down there? Has the Alpha arrived yet?'

The other Night Fury, much darker with a blueish tint, dipped her head. 'He has, and it is the one we suspected. As for it, well, it all arrived a few hours ago.'

'Good… Do we have a plan yet?'

She raised an eye-ridge, her voice bleak and incredulous. 'Did you just ask that?'

He sighed. 'Yeah… Thought we wouldn't. Oh well. Worth a shot.'

'I suppose. You should go, Grey.' She squinted, peering through the night at the Palace, all lit up by the Nadder Torches. 'There's a Patrol headed this way soon, and I know that they'll spot you. They have a Nightwatcher now.'

'Damn, when'd that guy get in? I thought they were extinct.'

She exhaled, her shoulders sagging. 'So did I. And it's not a good thing, either, for anyone. The guy's an absolute ass.' She smirked a little at that, amused, paused, and then continued, her tone softer. 'Well, safe travels, old friend.'

'In turn. We'll see each other again soon, though, I wager?'

She grinned. 'We shall.'

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-Xx**

Mildfang watched the activity going on currently at the doors to the large room. His pale, sore, tired eyes gazed upon the 'Wyrdens' as they yet again dumped another lot of innocent dragons into the crowded space.

To say in the least, Mildfang was _not_ impressed.

Growling, the Moldruffle's paws itched to claw at his chains. Whatever was going on, it ought to be bad, and _he_ didn't want to be there for it.

He watched sadly, seeing how one Snafflefang was thrown to the stone floor so violently, something shattered with a sickening crunch. The dragoness was left whining, still and motionless on the ground.

His orange scales were aching from the dull chains, and he sighed deeply.

Once the Wyrdens had departed, he wriggled in his restraints, and moved slightly towards the nearest creature, who was a gold-brown Gronckle.

Had he been able to, Mildfang would have tried to re-assure the Boulder Class dragon, who was already bleeding from scratches on his hind quarters, and the poor thing was missing a forepaw. All that remained was the stump of an old amputation that was cut just above the elbow joint. The sight of the abuse scared him down his spine, sending shudders down it; these scale-folk weren't friendly at all.

But, lingering, aching, ringing in the back of the Moldruffle's mind, rested the heavenly presence of the King of dragon-kind.

The Alpha was _here_ , on the same island, not far away at all.

And because of this, deep within his soul, a glimmer of hope broke through the shadows of sheer terror. Surely the Alpha wasn't the leader of these dreadful dragons? Surely his heart was as pure gold as the scales of a Treasure dragon, his soul as bright as the luminescent glow of the Flightmare?

Surely, just _surely_ , the Alpha would command the horrible demons that ruled this place to step down, and he'd free them all… _Surely_ …

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-Xx**

The grey Night Fury swooped high over the cloud cover, concealing his figure from the dragons below. The tips of his wings were flicked up as they snared the wind, leaving faint, gentle trails of wind behind them, his wings cutting through the crisp, cool night air. His orange-yellow eyes, piercing through the gloom and sizing up the ocean keenly, scanned his surroundings.

All clear.

He banked sharply to the left, his wings tucked in closer sideways, drawing his wing blades close. He then levelled out, now steeper down and lower to the ocean surface.

From there, the dragon kept majorly silent. His ear plates would twitch and flip up whenever a sound was heard, be it the call of a distant bird, the cry of a soaring dragon on the nearest island, the low, moaning roar of a Scauldron travelling the beautiful, free, vast sea.

He breathed in deeply, taking in the world around him, appreciating its beauty and grandeur. Up here, in the sky, he felt like he truly belonged.

That, was the true meaning of flight.

Raising one wing up higher, he snaked his neck around to stare at where he had just departed. The massive island was now a mere, dark speck in the distance, almost impossible to spot in the night.

The perfect home for a species like the Night Furies, who were its rightful owners, so how it had ever been found, and taken over was beyond his- or anyone of his nest from the last few generations- understanding. All they really knew at this point of history, was that they used to hold dominance there, and since the fall of a past Alpha, Eveirdon, a wise, benevolent, orange-red-brown Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, that was believed to have ruled for three-hundred-and-ninety-two years, it had become a place for all species, but one that was almost completely erased from outside knowledge.

So with the fall of Eveirdon, and the rise of the next Alpha, the Night Furies had fled to their newest home, the same place he had to get back to after so many years, and tell of the great, yet also terrible news.

Yes, he had to get back there, and he had to _hurry_.

He had to find the island of the Night Furies- the Kingdom of the Night, Nightfall Isle.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-Xx**

'Do wake up, my good Alpha. It's the next dawn, and boy, is it a splendid day! Oh so exciting, my Alpha. The games begin today! Do wake up, you simply must attend! '

Toothless groaned, covering his ear plates with his paws- if Ryugon didn't shut up soon…

Wait…

The games?

He frowned, and the Night Fury's interest peaked. Whatever was that Terrible Terror going on about? So, he raised his neck off the soft bed, and blinked blearily at the small dragon, whom was perched, once again, on a bed post.

'Ah,' Ryugon chirped, more than pleased. 'You're up, Alpha.'

Toothless sighed, shaking his ebony, triangular head of sleepiness. 'Do stop calling me "Alpha", please. It's just Toothless.'

His forked tongue slipping out quickly to lick his eyeball, the sky blue Stoker snorted a puff of smoke. 'Fair enough. As you wish… _Toothless_. Hehe. Toothless… What type of name is _that_?' Laughing quietly, the Terror paused, quickly catching onto his own words. 'Oh, dear me, that was rude. I don't mean to insult, but I must confess, Toothless, it is rather bizarre… Was it the work of your… Rider?'

The Night Fury nodded, smiling fondly at hearing that.

Ryugon crooned softly, scratching behind his horn, before jumping to his small feet, the claws gripping onto the gold-like post.

Toothless then spoke up, proceeding to lick his paws, grooming his scaly black pelt with a relaxed pace. 'So,' He said calmly. 'These… Games, you are so excited about. They start today? What are they? Where? I was not made aware that such an event was going on.'

'Ah, right. Those. Well… It's hard to explain, I'm afraid.' Ryugon paused, as if unsure how to continue- he probably was, though. He continued cautiously, treading his stream of words with the utmost attention. 'It'd be best to let you see it first, then have someone qualified- perhaps the Princess, or someone like that- to explain.' He then loosed up the edginess in his mood, chortling with his small, throaty, high-pitched voice. 'I'm just a measly servant of the Alpha.'

Toothless nodded, although a frown was on his features.

What could be so bad about it all...?

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-Xx**

Toothless stared down at his talons, sighing deeply. The dark dragon had been led to the BloodSport Arena, and was now perched on a ledge that overlooked the whole Arena. The smooth, black, polished stone ledge was encompassed by a golden rail that prevented anyone on the watch place from falling down. Two guards stood at the sides of the entrance, and Ryugon was perched on the rail.

Running his emerald eyes over the actual structure, much closer to it now, he could see how well-built it was made, the building made of a white, strong mineral he could presume was marble, or at least something close to that. The walls surrounding the grounds, though, were bleak, unflattering stone, the stone inner layer rising up to a tall height of what he estimated was around a good seventy feet. The width was even huger, around double that size, or even larger. The place was absolutely enormous- in fact, Toothless had high beliefs that a Red Death could fit on the field.

The BloodSport Arena was definitely dragon-sized, that, or, it was built by giants, although Toothless never had believed those existed.

Now in the broad, full sunlight, the sand of the arena grounds was as he had suspected- not normal sand. It looked silver, with an almost blue shimmer when the brightest rays of light glazed over it. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything the Night Fury was familiar with in the past. But on certain angles, it did appear white, albeit, very pale and greyish white. Toothless also guessed that it would be quite hot to stand on during the afternoon, so he wondered where the benefits of that stood.

He was now sat down on a soft, plush red (it had been dyed someway, and it was darn comfy) cushion, his tail wrapped around his paws neatly, wings tucked in close, glittering, ebony head lifted high with bright, calm eyes as shiny as the emeralds they drew resemblance in coloration to.

He was the epitome of majestic; regal, proud, strong.

He appeared as a perfect Alpha dragon, the King of Dragons. But deep down, he knew, he was _far_ from that. He was nervous and scared by the display before him. What was going on? And who were all these dragons, rapidly filling up the stands, parking their hindquarters on the stone rows that circled around the field below? Their eyes, whether they be bored, excited, or just emotionless, all gazed down at the sand, as if expecting something… Or were they?

If they were, Toothless sure hoped it had nothing to do with the dragons chained up on the spiralling towers to the west. The once vacant pedestals were now occupied by dozens of dragons, the ranks made up of a huge variety of species.

He wrinkled his snout. Toothless wasn't sure if he really wanted to know how they ended up there, and, more specifically, _why_.

It was obvious they were prisoners, so the Alpha wasn't going to play dumb. They had done something horrible, and he could only presume this was the price they had to pay. A strange sentence, he admitted, but it probably wasn't just what was happening at the current moment- staring at a sandy field. Although, in full honestly, Toothless had never expected this place to have such a high rate of wrongdoers in their midst in the first place.

Then again, what did _he_ know?

He'd barely been on the island for a day, and he had, so far, next to no knowledge of anything that was occurring around him.

So, that's probably mostly why his curiosity was peaked, seeing a group of Wyrdens (and looking from their sleek, dangerous and powerful figures, they were Raiders) act after a while of just sitting there.

They took flight, sharply turning to one of the pillars, and ignoring muffled shrieks of pain and terror, seized the trapped captive in their claws.

Another dragon swooped over, and with a growl to silence the writhing prisoner, unlinked a chain connecting it to the metal pole on the tower, which, upon closer inspection, actually also connected to the stone pillars on its right, left, back, and front, tying the prisoners in one huge, miserable web. It was architecturally, and rather ingeniously, a clever method of keeping all the prisoners from easily escaping- that was a guarantee.

But as they flew the prisoner further away from the towers of rock, and towards the arena, a foreboding, sickening feeling wormed its way into Toothless' stomach, rattling the depths of his mind.

With a start, Toothless' eyes widened greatly, just as more Wyrdens plucked another dragon from the pillars.

The selected dragons were shaking rather pathetically, and fruitlessly struggling- and being carried to the same site.

He knew a little about Romans, and in this case, he drew upon the concept of their Coliseums, and the gladiators that were used in brutal fights to the death, for the entertainment of their Emperor, and the crowd…

 _Oh… Oh no. They wouldn't… Would they?_

But it sure seemed that was what was indeed happening, right there and right then. The Wyrdens dumped the two prisoners on the sandy grounds of the arena, and the two heads lifted to stare fearfully at the opposing beast across from them. The Wyrdens then proceeded to remove the dragons' muzzles and any linking chains that prevented movement of the head, legs, and tail, only keeping their wings restrained, so they couldn't fly away, the only escape to the near future, the soon-to-occur events- and if he was correct, and guessing where all the damage to the Arena walls came from accurately- then the impending doom would also be an agonising and bloody one.

Shit was about to go down in the BloodSport Arena- two dragons were about to fight to the death.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-Xx**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter III- Death, Trapped In Stone Walls**

 **A/N: Well, here's chappy two. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who followed- means a lot. :)**

 **NOTE; At the start of the story, I have also now included a Glossary for this story, because I've noticed how many dragon terms are in this.**

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-Xx**

 **ShoutOuts:**

 **midnightsky0612-** Thanks! I'm really trying to go full-out on this one, because my other stories just sound crappy, looking back. :/ Thx for the review!

 **mypartnerHiccup-** Thank you! And I shall, hopefully. Thx for the review, and yes, Dragonites unite!

 **[Guest]-** Well, seeing Toothy here in the Arena- if it does happen, no spoilers- would be rather intense, if you ask me. Thanks for the review!

 **(To guests: if you want to leave a review, I suggest making up some name, so I can still respond if there's more than one guest review.)**


End file.
